Due to the limited efficacy of common light sources, there is a need for high-efficiency LED sources for general lighting. In the recent past, technical progress has enabled LED-based lamps to provide enough luminous flux to replace general illumination sources in the 40 W range and beyond, for example, lamps emitting 500 lm and beyond. There is a strong push to keep increasing the lumen output of LED-based lamps while also improving the quality of the light they generate. Therefore, there is a need for improved approaches.